A significant class of applications is built around a server that maintains a master state of information. All or a portion of this master state of information is propagated to clients, based on subscription. One critical property of the class of applications is that—at any given time—preferably all connected clients are in agreement as to the latest server-maintained state.
One classic example of such an application is a trading system, where a central server maintains the state of a market, and makes that information available to both active participants and passive observers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods that maintain state information in a central server.
It would be further desirable to provide systems and methods that propagate state information to a plurality of connected clients.
It would be still further desirable to provide systems and methods that reconstitute state information at a client, the state information being maintained at a central server.